This invention in its broadest aspects contemplates the application of subliminal conditioning to virtual reality technology for perfecting the mental visualization skills of a subject sufficient alone to effect a desired neurological and/or physiological change within the body of said subject characteristic of: mental learning, physical learning, mental training, physical training, mental healing, physical healing, and combinations thereof, even in the substantial absence of any physical movement by said subject. The program includes at one subliminal stimulus selected from the group of audible subliminal stimulus, visual subliminal stimulus and combinations.